The present invention relates to a process for the production of brushware, such as brushes, paintbrushes, brooms and the like comprising a bristle carrier and thermoplastic bristle bundles fixed thereto, in that the ends of the bundle used for fixing are melted on and formed into a solid attachment.
The use of plastic bristles has of late led to the development of a new production technology, in that one end of the bristles is fixed by welding directly to a plastic bristle carrier (DE-OS 23 35 468 and DE-OS 2937 241). The bristles are either butt welded to the bristle carrier (DE-OS 29 37 241) or are melted on over a considerable length and are then sealed into holes of the bristle carrier (DE-OS 23 35 468). It is also known to melt on the bristle ends in a form or mould having several bundles and allowing the melt to solidify, so that several bundles are interconnected by a profile strip, the latter directly forming the bristle carrier (DE-OS 23 35 468).
In the brushware produced both in this way and in the conventional way, following the wearing of the bristles, the appliance becomes useless. This is particularly uneconomic in the case of expensive machine brushes, in which the bristles only represent a small proportion of the total costs. It is also disadvantageous that the formation of the welded joint of plastic bristles and bristle carrier requires considerable precision and care and in the case of some material pairs cannot be achieved or can only be achieved with considerable expenditure.